Special Place
by xxxDreamingflowerxxx
Summary: A fluffy one-shot series about my favorite shippings that include; Specialshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Mangaquestshipping, Franticshipping, Commonershipping and Agencyshipping. Last one-shot is up!
1. Special place

This is my first attend in writing a romance story. I hope I didn't disappoint any of you *crosses fingers*.

I was inspired while watching a Specialshipping vid on YouTube with Say Okay from Vanessa Hudgens and by reading Friendzoned written by TopazSunshine.

So thanks Topaz for writing that awesome story. Not sure if you'll read it, but anyway. Here's a valentine Specialshipping one-shot, because Red and yellow look super cute together. So enjoy guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon Special... sadly.

* * *

**Special Place**

She's like a light that shines through a dark forest, like the sounds of the sea on a beach. She's like the moon shining above a lake; peaceful, sweet, gentle and beautiful.

She's always there when I need her, she encourages me in my darkest times, she is my guardian angel, she's the person I love the most.

When she looks at me, it feels like the sun is shining at its brightest, when she touches me it's as if thousands of lightning bolts are jolting through my veins, when she talks it's like I'm hearing a siren singing in the ocean and she smells like different kinds of flowers and plants.

When she cries I feel like my heart breaking, when she smiles it's like all the struggles I had to go through in my life never existed.

I've known her since I was eleven, but to me it feels like I've known her all my life. She's shy, but strong. She hates fighting, but she will fight with full force to protect the ones close to her. She cries a lot, but she never cried for herself. She always thinks of the others and never of herself.

I love her smooth face, her silk blonde hair, her smell, the look in her eyes, the way she blushes, her soft pink lips, her smile, her whole existence and I can't believe it took me so long to notice the feelings that have been there all the time.

She stares at me questionably when I space out. "Is everything alright Red?" She asks me.

Her angelic voice brings me back to reality; I nod slightly and give her my usual smile.

She turns slightly red and turns away quickly. I look at her, wondering if she's bothered by my answer. But she quickly looks back at me giving me the smile that melts my heart every time; she grabs my hand and drags me with her.

"Where are we going?" I ask her; curious about what was it that she was dying to show me.

"It's a surprise; you'll know when we get there."

I frown, but decided to let it go. I'll find out sooner or later. "I hope it's not something Blue schemed like she usually does."

She shakes her head. "Blue is at the Sevi islands with her parents. I can assure you this is my idea."

I sighed. "If you say so."

Again she smiles at me. We've been walking for a few minutes already, but she's still holding my hand and leading the way. Our Pikachu are walking ahead of us. They seem to be stuck in their own little world. I look at our hands, she feels warm and soft. When will I be able to tell her? I've been trying to confess my feelings since last year, but I always get interrupted by one of our friends, or I chicken out at the last minute.

I'm not that worthy for her either, she's perfect while I'm only good at battling and saving the world. She deserves better, but the thought of her together with another man makes my blood boil.

'Today you should tell her Red, you're 22 now; it's time to man up a little. If you don't tell her sooner or later she'll slip through your fingers.'

"Is everything alright? She asks again, with the same concerned expression she had a while ago. "You've been spacing out a lot lately."

"Eh, yeah I'm fine. It's just… I was thinking about things." I reassured her.

She cocked her head a little. "Okay, well if you want to talk about it, I'm here for you."

I feel my head heating up a little. "I will."

'What if she rejects me? We've been friends for years and I don't want the bond we build up in those years to be destroyed by one stupid mistake. No, I shouldn't think like that, it's better to tell her, or else I'd be stuck with these bottled up feelings for the rest of my live and that would make me feel worse.'

I took another glance at Yellow, she was looking ahead completely distracted. A few hair locks were gently fluttering against her neck. I shook my head, hoping to stop the fantasies that were about to appear in my head. "I see you didn't bring your straw-hat today."

Yellow turned her attention to me, she was blushing slightly. "Yeah, well I thought I won't need it today. It's just a stroll through the forest."

I smirked. "Good thing you left it, you look much better without." I felt my head turning hot again while saying that.

Yellow quickly turned away. "Th-thank you." She mumbled.

"You're welcome." I choked out.

We kept walking in silence. I felt too nervous to say anything, nor did I know what to talk about.

"We're here." Yellow said.

I looked over her shoulder curiously; the view almost took my breath away. It was a beautiful lake; there was a waterfall at the back and a lot of trees and flowers that I've never seen. Pika and Chuchu were resting near one of the trees. "It's beautiful." I breathed out.

"I think so too." Yellow answered in a soft voice. "It's my special place, where I go when I'm troubled or when I want to think or draw without getting interrupted."

She walked closer to the lake and gestured me to follow her and I slowly complied. We decided to sit down near our Pikachu.

"Not many humans know about this place and I want to keep it this way, or else the Pokémon residing this part of the forest will get upset." Yellow continued.

"And you're fine with showing this place to me?" I asked.

Yellow nodded. "I've known you for years and you're a good guy, besides…" She lowered her head making it unable for me to see her expression. "You're… the guy I trust the most."

My eyes turned soft and I felt my whole body warming up. I shove a bit closer to Yellow. She looked up quickly her expression slightly nervous and confused at my action.

"Me too…" I said softly.

Her cheeks turned pink. "Eh, what?"

"You're also the person I trust the most."

Yellow turned away quickly, like I expected her to. "… I… see." She cleared her throat and turned to look at me again. I noticed our Pikachu were listening to our conversation. Pika started to grin mischievously at me. I decided to ignore him. For the last couple of weeks he's been trying to make me confess to Yellow. Using the excuse of wanting to see Chuchu every time when we visit.

"Say Red?" Yellow asked.

"Yes?" I answered surprised.

"What's your special place?"

I took a deep breath and looked straight into her hazel eyes. I could see that she started to blush. 'It's now or never.' "I don't have a specific special place."

Yellow crooked her head. "You don't?"

I shook my head. "Because, everyplace I visit together with you is special to me."

Her eyes became wide and before she could say anything I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against hers.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it guys and maybe I'll write more one-shot chapters regarding Oldrivalshipping, Mangaquestshipping, Franticshipping, Commonershipping and Agencyshipping, but only if you guys want it, so let me know in a review. If I think I have received enough request I'll start working on the next one-shot.


	2. Save Place

I have been thinking for a while if I should make this a complication of one-shots, since this one-shot has some similarities to my Specialshipping one-shot and after asking some friend for their opinions I decided to make it a one-shot series. As you notice the titles are a bit similar too I did that on purpose of course and all the other one-shots that are part of this complication will have it too.

I was planning on posting it Friday, but I couldn't wait and I didn't want the readers to wait any longer either. XD

So here's the second story of my one-shot complication of my special place complication. This time Oldrivalshippers will have they're fun.

I love this ship as much as I love Specialshipping. I love it how their personalities clash, Blue teases Green and he's the one who's getting clearly annoyed. Blue is the only one who makes Green show his expressions. They are perfect for each other.

So enjoy guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon Special. Kusaka-sensei is the one who came up with this brilliant manga.

* * *

**Safe Place**

It's been raining since this morning, even though the weatherman said it would be sunny the today, damn him. After a 3 hour training with Red, we decided to leave it like that, since we weren't in the mood to get sick and it was only drizzling when we decided to stop. We said our goodbyes and I decided to take a shower to get rid of the cold and sticky feeling. After that I got dressed and went downstairs to read something.

I looked at the clock. "5 P.M..." Something feels off.

I checked around the room; it was too quiet. Mostly a certain annoying person would barge into my house and would tease me, or complain about her problems and stay until dinner. Then she would complain about how hungry she is and then suggests eating at a restaurant, of course on my expenses.

I sighed. 'There's nothing wrong, maybe she's busy. Isn't this what you wanted? Peace for a whole day, without getting interrupted by that pesky woman.'

I decided to get a cup of cappuccino and turned on the TV. There was nothing to watch, I decided to switch to one of those show that _she_ would watch; it wasn't interesting at all. 'Why does she like this? There's nothing educative about it and the characters are acting too predictable. The jokes aren't any good either.'

I sighed and turned off the TV. It was 6.03 P.M.; I got up, grabbed my jacket and went outside.

The rain was still pouring heavily. I ignored the cold raindrops that dripped from my now wet hair onto my face and walked to the house of the said annoying person.

To my surprise the door wasn't locked. I decided to knock out of politeness, even though she'd never do that when she visit's me or Red.

"Blue, are you there?" I asked.

There was no answer. After 5 minutes of waiting I decided to go inside. The lights were out and I had trouble with finding my way into the living room.

After a while I got accustomed to the darkness. The room was tidy, so it couldn't be a robbery or kidnapping, not that she would be in trouble if people tried to rob or kidnap her.

I started to notice the soft sounds of someone sobbing; I turned to my right and looked into the corner. There she was; wrapped up in a blanket in the corner of her room. She was crying softly.

Slowly I walked up to her. I kneeled down and shook her gently. "Blue? Is everything alright?" I pulled the blanket from her face; her eyes were swollen and red from all the crying.

"What happened?"

Blue ignored me and turned her head away. "Go away!" She yelled weakly.

I blinked in surprise. 'Did I do something wrong the other day?' I quickly regained my composure.

"Don't act so childish. Whatever happened, acting rude won't solve anything." I scolded.

She buried her head in her legs and wrapped her arms around them, still ignoring me. I grew tired after a while. I sighed and decided to leave. "Fine, do whatever you want."

Blue quickly grabbed my arm when I was about to get up. She was still crying. "Don't go please, don't leave me alone." I could clearly hear the lump in her throat.

I sighed and sat next to her, she still was gripping my arms tightly, using me as her pillow. I didn't mind, my shirt was already wet from the rain, it couldn't become any wetter.

"He, he's gone," Blue suddenly started.

I looked at hear confused, for some reason I felt my heart tighten a bit, "Who?" I asked.

Blue kept crying, her tears kept falling over her delicate looking face. "They had an aircraft accident." She hiccuped "They planned to visit me after they finished some business in Unova, but the plane they board had a malfunctioning and they crashed. Mom was taken to the hospital, but dad…" She started to cry louder, her fingers gripped highly on my shirt.

My heart felt partly relieved. 'Wait why am I feeling relieved? Her mother is in the hospital and her father died. That's no reason to feel even a bit relieved.' I tried to comfort her by hugging her, but it felt awkward to me. I'm never good with these things.

"I-I'm sorry, Blue." I whispered.

"I-I don't want to be left alone again! I've been reunited with them for only a few years! I- I don't want them to leave my side again! I don't want to feel lonely!"

I stroked her head gently. "It's alright Blue, you're not alone…"

I looked at her to see if she was feeling any better; she had her face buried in my chest, but her crying decreased.

"You have Silver, right? And Yellow, Red, Gold, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, Platinum, Pearl, Black, White and…: I trailed of. Trying to comfort someone is not my thing. I'm not even good at it, nor do I bother with other people's problems, so why is it different with Blue? Why is it that I want to comfort her? Why do I feel like I want to hold her and tell her that she'll be fine? Why is the state she's in hurting me so much? Deep inside I knew the answer, but I was too proud to admit it.

I've been in love with her ever since the Sevi Island incident, but confessing my feelings is something I'd never do. I didn't want to admit it either, because every time I hear her annoying voice I feel like hell and heaven have come together. Every joke and remarks she makes irritates me, makes me angry and give me a headache, but still the thought of not hearing her annoying voice or not seeing her face makes me restless.

I turned to look at Blue. She was staring at me, sad and confused. "And what? W-what did you want to say?" She asks in a mere whisper.

I closed my eyes and sighed in defeat. 'If I'll regret making this decision, I'll find out about it later and I will never let myself get dragged to a restaurant again.'

"… and me too. I'll be there if you feel lonely, if you need comfort, I'll be there for you, if you need someone to talk to, I'll be there for you, just say it and I'll do anything."

Blue stared at me for a while. A smile started to form on her face; she shook her head slowly and dried her tears. "You took your time didn't you?"

"What?" Before I know it blue's old grin came back and she leant into me. Chocolate was the first thing that came into my mind, chocolate mint mixes with salt from the tears she had cried. I should have expected that, she's not sweet enough to taste like strawberries, but I didn't mind. I prefer mint over strawberry or anything else that's sweet

After a few seconds Blue broke our kiss. She checked my face to see my reaction. My head felt hot and I was stunned by what just happened.

"I didn't know you were a natural kisser Green." Blue murmured teasingly.

I looked away embarrassed. "Pesky woman."

Blue sighed in satisfaction. "You're welcome." She stared at the roof; her face looked a bit melancholic. "Also… thank you. I feel much better now." I heard her mumbling softly.

'Savor this moment Green, because it's the first and only time it will happen.' I smirked. "Any time."

I decided to stand up and I reached out my hand to Blue. "Get up, you've been crying enough for today and locking yourself in your house is not you."

Blue looked surprised at me. Her face was a soft tint of pink. After a while she closed her eyes and smiled. "Nah, I think I'll stay here for a bit longer." She answers while shaking her head.

I frowned. "Why?"

"Because at times like this, I can let my emotions go free without worrying others. I can cry all I want without others noticing. My home is like my special haven; it's my save place."

I smiled. "Is that so, then let's stay at your _save place _a bit longer."I sat down on her couch and gestured her to join me. She complied and wrapped the partly wet blanket around us_._

She snuggled close to me and rested her head on my shoulder. "You know, your shirt is soaking wet. You'll catch a cold if you don't change." She mumbled drowsily.

"I know I'll change later." I answered.

I stared at Blue; she was sleeping peacefully already. Her eyes still looked swollen, but not as much as they were some time ago. I felt my heart warming up as Blue kept sleeping with a smile on her face. I rested my head on the back of the couch and closet my eyes as I joined Blue in the Dreamworld.

* * *

That was it, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this one as much as I did when I was writing this.

Mangaquest is coming up next!


	3. Meeting Place

And they become longer and longer. I wonder how long the last one will be... The first one was like; 3 pages long, the second one 4 and now 7! Ow well at least I finally finished the 3rd one-shot. Mangaquestshippers be delight! I tried my best on this one, so I hope you will like this. The movie titanic inspired me a bit. I was lucky it was on television last Thursday. Enjoy everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon Special.

* * *

**Meeting place**

Hot and dry, that's how I would describe this day. It's not that uncommon in Johto, but today is a bit hotter than normal. I sighed as I wiped the sweat of my forehead. Man it's such a hot day and I am stuck working at the daycare. It's been a while since the daycare couple left for Sinnoh, they left me in charge of this daycare and work has been piling up since they left. How nice is that? I guess not everything is that bad I enjoy working here and I love working together with the newborn Pokémon. I'm called the breeder for a reason and uncle Wilton has been helping out.

I took a quick glance at the clock while I was feeding the baby Pokémon. "One hour, thirty seven minutes and fifteen second left." In theory it's not much. You know what they say; time flies, but now it seemed like eternity for me. While I was busy with my thoughts I didn't noticed someone was notching me until Bakutarou tackled me on the ground. He puffed his cheeks in annoyance and looked at the door.

"Oh yeah, it's time for the Pokémon to come inside." I patted my Typlosion on his head. "Thanks for reminding me buddy."

"Guooo!" He growled cheerfully.

So I opened the door and I saw the Pokémon waiting eagerly to enter.

"Guess what you'll eat today guys! It's your favorite." I announced.

The baby Pokémon started to cheer from excitement and without a warning they pushed me on the ground and ran inside to the kitchen. I swear they're like a bunch of starving Mightyena's.

I gestured to Bakutarou to keep the newborns in check. He nodded and followed them into the kitchen.

"Man, some days are so quiet and other days are as if all hell breaks loose." I sighed as I rubbed the back of my head.

I got up and went into the kitchen to feed the Pokémon.

* * *

"Be sure to close the door properly!" I reminded uncle Wilton when I left the daycare.

I took out my Pokégear to check the time. 'Good I still have 45 minutes.'

I called Togetarou from his Pokéball and flew home to get dressed.

I immediately ran up the stairs when I arrived at home.

"Welcome back Gold, how was your day?" My mom asked.

"Fine, it was quite busy!" I replied quickly as I ran into my room.

'Clothes, clothes, where did I put them?'

"Gold didn't you told me that you had a date today?" I heard my mom asking.

"Yeah yeah, that's why I had to make a quick detour. I need to put on some proper clothes!"

"That's good, be sure to get there on time."

"Yeah, yeah I know; it's rude to let a lady wait." I answered while I tried to put on my pants as fast as I could. Sadly I tripped and fell on the ground. Dammit! I hate it when that happens and it happens a lot when I am in a hurry.

After I finished changing I ran downstairs quickly.

"Gold!" My mom called.

I turned around quickly. "What it is?"

"You forgot something." She gestures to a box that was lying on the table of our living room.

"Shit I almost forgot her present!"

I snatched the present from the table and jogged outside where Togetarou was waiting.

"To Olivine!" I commanded.

* * *

We arrived in Olivine in about 24 minutes and 38 seconds precisely. Yes, I've been keeping track on the time. I want to make sure to not screw up the date, just because I arrived late.

I checked my Pokégear again; "5 minutes left. Thank Arceus I'm on time."

I quickly ran to our meeting place and saw that Crystal was waiting already. She was utterly stunning. She wore a light blue sleeveless dress that felt just above her knees with matching heels. For once she wasn't wearing her usual twin pigtail hairstyle; instead she had curled her hair slightly and she wore light-blue star-earrings that where hanging on her ear. Saying that she looks beautiful would be an insult to her.

I smirked like always and walked towards her. "Hey super serious girl! Did you had to wait long?" I greeted while waiving at her.

Crys frowned slightly upon hearing her nicknamed and that made me smirk more. I love it how she reacts; I know that deep inside she likes the nickname, but she's too proud to admit it.

"Good evening Gold and no, I arrived not long ago."

"I see. Okay then, let's go."

I grabbed her by her hand and took her to where I had planned our date.

"So mister persuasive, where are you taking me?" Crystal asked.

I grinned; "That's a surprise, you'll see when we get there."

"Fine." Crys sighed; "But I expect something special, you've been bragging about it ever since I agreed to go on this date."

"I don't worry I won't break my promise." I reassured her.

I looked to my left and saw that we arrived at the harbor. "We have arrived._"_

Crys looked over my shoulder to where I was pointing. She was caught-off guard when she noticed the giant ship. "You're taking me on a cruise?!" She asked surprised.

"Don't worry, I only rented it for a few hours. It'll be a nice trip, with dinner and everything. I can assure you that you won't forget this night for the rest of your life."

"That's for sure." Crystal agreed. "I'd never guess that you would be such a gentleman."

"Hey! There's more than meets the eye!" I defended.

"I know I know, you can never judge a book by its cover. I've known for a long time that it also applies to you."

I felt my cheeks turning red. "Of course you do." I said while scratching the back of my head. "Let's go, the ship will leave in a few minutes and we have five hours until we return to Olivine harbor.

A butler was waiting for us at the entrance; he greeted us and let the way to where our table was.

"It's beautiful." I heard Crys whispering next to me. I had to agree on that; the room was spacious, with dimmed light, candles and a girandole above the table to give of a romantic radiance. Roses decorated the room and we also had a great view from there. The walls were beige colored with an archway that you see in a lot of movies.

* * *

A/N: Just think about the Titanic, but with a more modern appearance.

* * *

Crys and I walked to our table and as the gentleman I'm supposed to be, I hold her chair ready for her. I noticed her blushing; she thanked me and sat down. After I took my seat the butler gave us the menu card.

Crystal ordered something called yàn wō, Fugu wasabi (1) and a tropical syrup ice-cream. I choose something that sounded the least gross, which was Sour cherry soup. I swear it's not as sour as it sounds. I also ordered as main dish Kobe-beef with salad and a mooncake (2) as dessert. At least that won't lock me up in the bathroom for hours while throwing up. When the butler came back I also ordered a wine bottle for the both of us.

The privileges of renting a whole boat with all-inclusive is not only the privacy we have, but also the waiting time for our food, since we're the only ones we only had to wait 30 minutes until our food arrived. As I expected my food looked delicious, thought I had my doubts about the food super serious girl ordered. It looked… okay for some parts, but I think that I wouldn't enjoy the taste so much. To be honest I've never been such a fan of delicacy food, but Crys would look like the type who would feel flattered if a guy takes her out on such a fancy date. So I can go with it if it's for super serious girl.

After we finished the entrée and the main dish, the butler came with the dish that made my mouth drool. Crystal's ice-cream looked delicious, with all those different exotic colors of Italian ice and the most delicious looking orange syrup on top with an orange sticking on the glass as a decoration and the chocolate chip and cookie resting next to the spoon. Maybe I should try that the next time. My mooncake didn't look that bad either; It was perfectly round, the top for covered with a delicious cherry syrup. I could see just a bit of the carvings on top of the cake and I was wondering with what they filled the inside.

"It looks delicious." Crystal commented while she gestured at my mooncake.

"I could say the same about yours." I grinned at her.

"I'm almost feeling guilty for eating them." Crys said in a slightly apologetic tone.

"Why don't we make a picture then, that way you won't feel guilty about eating your desert." I teased while taking out my camera.

"Gold?! What are you doing?" Crys asked surprised.

"What does it look like?" I answered. "I'm taking a picture."

"But that's a rude thing to do!" Crys protested.

"Ow come on. It's just for fun; we can show it to the others afterwards. They'll be jealous of you."

"And why would they feel jealous?" Crystal frowned while crossing her arms.

"Because none of them have been on such an awesome date and with such an awesome guy as me." I answered proudly.

Crys chuckled. "I see, well you right about that… most part of it at least."

"Hey!" I said while making it sound as if she insulted me.

Crys only laughed softly. "Okay, mister awesome. I'm sure that this dinner isn't the only thing you planned, is it?"

I nodded. "But I won't spoil anything, you have to wait and see for yourself. So finish your desert and I'll show you the main course of this trip."

"Fine fine, geez you really like acting like the interesting type." She sighed.

I crocked a smile. "That's because I am."

"You forgot to add proud." I heard her muttering softly. My smile turned into a mischievous grin. 'And that's what you like about me.'

After the dinner I took super serious girl's hand and let her outside. It was dark already and the stars were twinkling brightly in the night sky.

"So Gold, would you mind telling me why you wanted to bring me on this date?" Crys asked.

I looked at her surprised. "You still don't know?"

She shook her head. "Of course I don't. I'm just the serious girl, who's always working in the lab and who's always serious and proper and you're the type of guy who only goes after girls with a pretty face and body."

I shook my head in disbelieve. "So you still remembered what I said when we first met?"

"Of course I do, I've a pretty good memory." She chuckled.

"Crystal…" I sighed. I took both her shoulders and looked at her in the eyes with the most serious expression I could get. "It's because you're so serious that I like you. You're always there for your friends and you try your best to protect everyone close to you."

"Yes, but everyone else is like that; Yellow-san, Blue-san and everyone else. I always scold you when you do something wrong or reckless… and that is a lot of times."

"You're the only one who does that and that's your way of showing you care about me isn't it? Not even my mom has scolded me for something I did… except for that one time when I fell of a tree while playing with the Pokémon and that was after she told me not too, because I would get hurt. But that's not the point, Crys you're sweet and kind and also independent and responsible and that's a good thing. You take care for those orphans at Earls' academy in your free time, you took care of Emerald and you still do. Also on top of that… you're super-hot!"

"Nice way to break the mood Gold." Crys said while sweat-dropping.

"Well at least I am honest." I countered.

"A bit too honest." She mused.

"You should be thankful for that, not many guys are like that. Take Red-sempai for example."

"He's dense, so it doesn't count."

"Green-sempai?"

Crys was quiet. She turned away embarrassed. "He's proud…" She countered weakly. Another thing I love about her. She hates it when other people are right and especially if it's me.

"Silver?" I mentioned tauntingly.

Again she remained quiet. I grinned triumphantly. "You see, it's not bad to be honest." I said, while walking closer to her. I took her hand in mine. She turned her head and looked surprised and flustered at me.

"It's alright, the best will come." I gestured her to look at the sky, which she did. Her face turned from surprise into amazement when she saw the fireworks shooting into the air and exploding into beautiful colors.

"A special evening for a special lady like you." I whispered softly in her ear.

"It's… so beautiful." She breathed out.

We stared at the fireworks for a while, until Crys suddenly walked closer to the ocean.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"… This place…" She started.

I looked at her puzzled until I remembered again. "Yeah…" I mumbled, while looking away and putting my hand inside my pockets.

"The place where we met isn't it?"

"Mhm, our meeting place."

"Yeah, and my apologies for calling you a punk back then."

"Apology accepted. At least you know I'm not a punk." I grimaced.

"I know, you're just a jerk."

"Thanks for the compliment." I said sarcastic.

"You're welcome."

We were silent for a while. I walked closer to her, until I was standing right behind her. I took her left hand with both hands. Crys looked confused, until I let go of her hand and she spotted a medium-sized box. "Is this…?"

"A little present I got you."

She opened the box carefully. She gasped in surprise; inside the box was a necklace with a crystal star.

"I thought you would like it and it reminded me of you so…"

"It's beautiful… thank you so much." She answered softly.

"You're welcome."

We stared at the sky a bit longer. Neither of us said something and I didn't mind, I liked this atmosphere and hearing the sound of the waves was reassuring. I felt happy.

"Gold…"

I looked at Crys. "What's up?"

"Thank you for tonight. I had a very good time."

I smiled. "Anytime."

Again we were quiet for a while.

"Gold?"

Again I looked questioned at her. But her action caught me off guard. She inched closer to me and pressed her lips against mine and for the first time of my life I felt like time had frozen for me. I memorized every bit of this moment; the flavor of her kiss, the warmth off her lips, the scent of her perfume and the feeling that shot through my body; a feeling of happiness that I never experienced. It felt like hours had passed when we broke our kiss. We stared at each other for hours and her face was as red as I've seen.

'Say something… anything as long as it doesn't sound stupid!' "Eh… wanna go again?"

* * *

Smart comment Gold, very smart, also very good to ruin the mood again and I swear Gold really has something with grinning, but that can happen with people who are in love. Now a little explanation on Crystal and Gold's dishes. I got the info from Wikipedia:

(1) Yàn wō aka Bird's nest soup is a Chinese delicacy. A few species of swift, the cave swifts, are renowned for building the saliva nests used to produce the unique texture of this soup. The edible bird's nests are among the most expensive animal products consumed by humans. The nests have been used in Chinese cooking for over 400 years, most often as bird's nest soup.

Fugu is a pufferfish, a Japanese delicacy and as some may know very poisonous. The restaurant preparation of fugu is strictly controlled by law in Japan and several other countries, and only chefs who have qualified through rigorous training are allowed to deal with the fish. Domestic preparation occasionally leads to accidental death. So lets hope Crystal won't end up in the hospital the next day. Fugu is served as sashimi and chirinabe. Some consider the liver the tastiest part but it is also the most poisonous, and serving this organ in restaurants was banned in Japan in 1984. Fugu has become one of the most celebrated and notorious dishes in Japanese cuisine.

Wasabi is a member of the Brassicaceae family, which includes cabbages, horseradish, and mustard. It is also called Japanese horseradish, although it is not actually from the horseradish species of plants. Its root is used as a condiment and has an extremely strong flavor. Its hotness is more akin to that of a hot mustard than that of the capsaicin in a chili pepper, producing vapours that stimulate the nasal passages more than the tongue. I once ate a salmon sandwich that had Wasabi... I ending up throwing it all out in the bathroom. Yuck I'll never eat that again as long as I live.

(2) Sour cherry soup is a slightly sweet soup made with sour cream, sugar, and whole fresh sour cherries, and served chilled. This soup is a summer delicacy in several European cuisines.

Kobe-beef is another Japanese delicacy. It refers to cuts of beef from the black Tajima-ushi strain of Wagyū cattle, raised according to strict tradition in Hyōgo Prefecture, Japan. The meat is generally considered to be a delicacy, renowned for its flavour, tenderness, and fatty, well-marbled texture. Kobe beef can be prepared as steak, sukiyaki, shabu, sashimi, teppanyaki, and more

Mooncake is another Chinese delicacy and traditionally eaten during the Mid-Autumn Festival (Zhongqiu). The festival is for lunar worship and moon watching. A friend of mine insisted that I should try it and I am really curious about the taste. Typical mooncakes are round or rectangular pastries, measuring about 10 cm in diameter and 4–5 cm thick. This is the Cantonese mooncake, eaten in southern China (Guangdong, Hong Kong). A rich thick filling usually made from red bean or lotus seed paste is surrounded by a thin (2–3 mm) crust and may contain yolks from salted duck eggs. Mooncakes are usually eaten in small wedges accompanied by Chinese tea. Today, it is customary for businessmen and families to present them to their clients or relatives as presents, helping to fuel a demand for high-end mooncake styles. The caloric content of a mooncake is approximately 1,000 calories (for a cake measuring 10 centimetres (3.9 in), but energy content varies with filling and size.

That was a lot of information. I just picked some random dished, that some of them are Japanese and Chinese is a mere coincidence. Anyway 3 chapters finished 3 left. Next will be Franticshipping, so see you next time and don't forget to review, please.


	4. Memorial Place

Finally one-shot four is finished! I had my doubts about this one, because I think I can do better than this and I had some trouble with coming up for the perfect title. I just don't want to break the pattern naming, because it's a one-shot series. But now that I re-read this I'm quite satisfied with it. So Franticshippers be delight! I re-read the RS arc too to get some inspiration, it worked... a bit.

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite and follows the story. I'm super grateful guys and I hope this one isn't a disappointment to you.

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Pokémon Special

* * *

**Memorial place**

Sometimes you have days where things go great; You win another contest, your Pokémon look fabulous and you get to spend the day in peace, while other days…

"RUBY! You're death meat!"

… Aren't that perfect.

"Get ya damn ass back here sissy! You won't get away with this!"

As for the ones who are curious how I got into this situation… well, let's say that next time I should leave things unsaid…

* * *

A few hours ago…

It was a beautiful morning; the sun shined, the temperature was perfect and it was a great opportunity to train my Pokémon a bit for the next contest I'll participate in.

"Coco, your fur looks beautiful today!" I said excited. "It's so soft and shining! I'm sure the judges will fall in love with only your appearance alone! Now show me your appeal and moves!"

Coco nodded and made a glamorous pose, while I did my usual announcement speech. After that she let a super cute cry. She stared at me, until she showed her covet move. Her cuteness blinded me.

"Coco… that was… SOOO CUTE! You'll definitely win the next contest! I know that I never doubted you, since we never lost a contest… except for that one time, but that was entirely my fault. Now let's see Mimi's performance."

While I was busy with Mimi's contest training I noticed Sapphire walking with… what looked like buckets, some were filled with paint and others were empty.

"Sapphire what are you doing?!"

Sapphire looked behind her buckets. "Also hello Ruby, as you should see I'm carrying paint."

"Yeah, but why?" I asked confused.

"Well my dad finally decided to take a day off and have some fun with me." She answered

"And you need paint for that?"

"We're trying out something new." She replied plainly.

I still stared at her suspiciously. "Okay have fun with your dad."

Sapphire nodded in excitement. "I will it's been the first time in years that he has time for me. The last time I remember we did something together was on our last trip to…"

I looked at her curiously. "Your last trip to?"

She hid her face under her bangs, bit her bottom lip and mumbled something.

"Sapphire can you repeat that please?" I asked.

Again she responded too soft for me to hear.

"Louder please, I don't have such a good hearing as you have."

"… to."

"To what?

"… o… to."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"ON OUR LAST TRIP TO JOHTO!" She screamed.

I felt my face turning red. The memories of our first day together came back to me as if it was yesterday. I shook my head and quickly put those thoughts away. "You must have had a lot of fun then." I replied, putting up my usual face.

Sapphire pouted. "I don't know! Ya see, I can't 'remember' those days so well, since it's been such a long time!"

I sweat dropped. "Geez Sapphire, are you still on about those stupid matters?"

She gritted her teeth in anger and I noticed a vein popping on her forehead. "YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

She threw an empty bucket at my face and ran away. I grabbed the bucket from my face and stared surprised after her.

"I really should put an end to this." I mumbled.

I got up, rubbed the dirt off my pants, called my back Pokémon and ran after Sapphire. "How many times do I need to remind her not to get my clothes dirty? It's very hard to remove grass stains from clothes. She really needs some lessons about this, not that she'll listen."

After looking around for a few minutes, I found her sitting against a tree. The buckets were next to her and she had her arms wrapped around her legs. I heard her mumbling something under her breath. I assumed that she was sulking.

"Go away Ruby!" She said when I wanted to approach her.

"Come on Sapphire, you can't keep getting angry about this. It's been years, get over it already."

"Maybe for you it's just something that happened in the past, but to me it's something very precious! Just like the memory of our childhood!"

"… Sapphire…" I sighed in defeat and decided to sit down next to her.

Sapphire looked surprised at me. "R-Ruby, what are you doing?!" I noticed tears at the corner of her eyes. Had she been crying?

"Nothing, I just thought it'll be nice to lay down here for a while."

I felt her body becoming tense next to me and from the corner of my eye she was shooting glances at me. I couldn't help but finding her behavior quite funny and Sapphire noticed it too.

"If ya want to say something, then say it dammit!" She yelled angry.

"Just because I decided to sit next to you, doesn't mean I want to say something." I replied.

Sapphire gave me one of those 'are you kidding me?!' looks. I sighed; I should have known that she wouldn't be fooled. I've always commented on her hygiene, I keep fretting for every piece of clothes that I make her will end up with the same scent as her, which is one of a person that almost never bathes. My poor clothes, I receive a mental breakdown when I think about how poorly Sapphire takes care of her hygiene and the fate her clothes have.

"Just for your information, I do take showers." Sapphire pointed out.

I looked at her surprised. Did she read my mind?

"It's all written over yer face sissy." She replied clearly annoyed.

I sweat-dropped; "I see." Am I that easy to read or do we know each other for too long?

I took out a handkerchief and wiped the remaining tears and some dirt from her face. "So, you look much better when you laugh and without all the dirt on your face." I commented.

Sapphire turned red. "W-wah, what was that for?!"

"No one would like to see a girl cry. Girls are always prettier when they laugh." I smiled.

Sapphire's face became even redder. "Wh-WHY DO YOU CARE?!"

"Well, I can't stand it if the person who wears my own designed clothes doesn't look at her prettiest." I declared proudly.

She looked away and grumbled. "Clothes, clothes, clothes. It's almost always about clothes and beauty with you."

"Of course, just because I see your inner beauty doesn't mean that the others do. Though there are many times that makes me glad they don't." I said the last part almost whispering. Knowing Sapphire, she might have heard every word of it. That fact makes me more embarrassed.

Sapphire looked at me again, her face was still red, and if I didn't know better she was blushing even madder than she did before I tried my best to hide my blush, but the way she was looking at me made it hard. "What… What do you mean?" She asked timidly.

'Okay, here it goes.' I took a deep breath and looked right into her eyes. "You always looked beautiful to me. When you train your Pokémon, or when you laugh, or when battle with that determination on your face, that says you will win this for sure no matter what. When you win a battle and the face you show at that time. The feeling of freedom you give off and your independence. I've always liked that about you. You do things that I hardly dream of doing or even dare to; your drive to protect the people around you. You don't care about appearances like a lot of people; you don't care what other people think of you. You only care for your Pokémon and friends and you always show it with a smile that can bright up even the saddest person."

"Ehh, wait Ruby… do you?"

I silenced Sapphire with a peck on her cheek. She froze and blinked in surprise, after a few seconds she raised her hand slowly to touch the cheek I kissed. Finally it hit her. "R-Ruby…" Her face heat up, as if the temperature had risen with ten degrees.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lied. All those times, I denied it; pretended not to know, only because I didn't know how to face you. I know I caused you a lot of pain and that I disappointed and hurt you, but now I want to make up for it. I don't want to run away for these feelings anymore, instead I'll embrace them and anything that may come in our way. I'll make sure that now…"

This time it was Sapphire's turn to interrupt me. She threw herself at me and kissed me softly. I'd never felt such a strong feeling of desire. It was as if all the feelings I suppressed these years broke free out of their prison and tried to take control of my body. Her kiss was soft, but fierce at the same time. I kissed her back with more force than what I intended, she didn't seem to mind though. After a while we broke free for air.

I looked back at Sapphire and she looked back. What seemed hours for me were only seconds, she crouched closer to me and held me in her embrace. I could feel her heart pounding loudly against my chest and her breaths against my ear. For me is this heaven, it'll be fine for me if this moment never ends. Sooner or later it did as she suddenly stiffed and my sixth sense started to go off.

"Ruby…" She whispered.

My body stiffed and I felt my body-temperature dropping a few degrees. I back away slowly from Sapphire. "Sa-Sapphire?"

Her eyes were covered by her bang, but I felt some scary aura emitting from her and she was smirking evilly at me. "Forgiving is one matter, but pretending is something else. Just because you're so good at it doesn't mean that everyone is good at that."

"W-wait a second Sapphire, b-b-before you rush into things, isn't it better i-if we talked about it first?"

"Talk about it? What's to talk about? You said what you had to say and now I'll give ya my answer." She snarled.

"B-bu-but, I apologized already! Didn't I? A-and we kissed!" I defended myself, while stepping away a bit further and faster from her, but each step I took backwards was one step forwards for her.

"That won't chance the fact that you pretended all the time and called it meaningless!"

I backed away further from her as my face froze. Sapphire was staring at me with the scariest face I could ever imagine and in her hands was one of the buckets filled with paint.

"You… you wouldn't dare!" I threatened her weakly.

"Wanna guess." She smirked.

And that was when I made a run for it, after she threw the bucket at me.

* * *

"Please Sapphire! I beg you I'm sorry. How did I know, that you were talking about your feelings with Winona?!"

"IT'S A COMMON GIRLS THING, YOU JERK!" She yelled at me.

"I was just a boy! Kids say stupid things!"

"YA KEPT PRETENDING FOR YEARS!"

"Please forgive me! What do I have to do so you can forgive me?!"

"HOW ABOUT YA LET YERSELF GET CAUGHT BY ME!"

"No please; anything but my clothes or Pokémon!"

"NO SHITTY EXCUSES! NOW GET YER FUCKING ASS BACK HERE!"

I'll tell you… love hurts in many ways and still for some odd reason I wouldn't want to trade it for anything. All these feelings and days I spent with her will be stored in my memorial place; in my heart and I'll make sure I will never forget them.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU SUFFER!"

… No matter how painful and traumatizing they are.

* * *

I really hope it's still as good as the others. I tried my best with this one, but I always do my best when I write.

Next up is Commonershipping! I hope you enjoyed reading and please leave a review.


	5. Familiar Place

Finally! I finished my Commonershipping one-shot. I hope you'll like it I did my best, like always. I'm surprised that I'm still able to keep that naming pattern. How the hell am I doing it?

I also want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, fav and of course read the story. Thank you a lot guys, especially Amy47101, Yukari Hirai, TopazSunshine and Republic Empire for reviewing often. You guys make me want to update faster. XD Not that this is slow.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon Special, or else I'd make all the shippings I adore canon.

* * *

**Familiar Place**

"What a pleasant weather, don't you think so guys?"

Pearl and I looked up from our plates and stared at Platinum. "Yeah, you can't ask for a better day than this one." Pearl replied.

I nodded. "Yup and thanks for the invite."

"It's my pleasure." Platinum smiled. "With such a lovely day as this one, it'll be such a shame to not spend it with my best friends."

Platinum called us yesterday to ask if we wanted to spend her tea time with her. The weather man said today would be sunny and I love spending more time with Platinum. So we agreed to come.

"I love drinking my gyokuro tea (1) in the early afternoon. When the sun is still high, shining brightly and it still give you a morning feeling."

"I think so too. I always feel so refreshed on days like these, with the soft wind blowing against your skin and the warm sun shining on your skin, especially on this time of the year." I answered.

"Too bad days like these don't last forever." Pearl sighed. "I always feel at my best on days like these. I could work on our manzai act for a whole day!"

Platinum giggled. "I'd love to you that."

"Yup and then we could eat Dia's homemade cake after the practice." Pearl grinned.

I placed my left hand on my cheek. Remember all those times when Pearl slapped my poor cheeks for our performance, made me feel as if he slapped me again. I got used to it, but it still hurts.

"Please try to be a bit gentle with Diamond, no matter how many times you've done your manzai act; I'm sure it still hurt." Platinum said in a worried tone.

No matter how many times she shows her concern for me, it always makes me happy. "Thanks Platinum."

"You're welcome Diamond, now who wants some more tea or cake?" Platinum asked, while she slightly looked in my direction

Of course by the mentioning of food my face always lit up. "I'd like to have some more!"

Bē's head popped up behind me. He looked expectantly at Platinum, which made her giggle. "Of course you also get a slice."

Bē put on the same expression I had a few second ago. He took the first stool he could find, place it next to me and sat on it.

"You think he'd also want some tea with it?" Platinum asked.

I looked at Bē and he nodded in excitement. "Yeah, but not too hot; he doesn't like warm drinks."

"Could you also get something for Perahiko?" Pearl asked.

Platinum nodded and called a maid.

After a few minutes the maid arrived. Bē clapped in delight and devoured his slice in seconds. I did the same, while Pearl and Platinum were watching us awkwardly.

"So how did you spend the morning?" Platinum asked after clearing her throat.

"Well first we did some manzai practice, after that we trained for a bit and then Professor Rowan asked us to deliver something to Jubilife City." Pearl answered. "How about you?"

"I started my morning with reading a bit and I helped my father at the lab. We were researching how some areas could affect a Pokémon's evolution. Like Mt. Coronet, Eterna forest or Route 217. It's very interesting how some places release magnetic waves or energy that affects certain Pokémon with their growth."

"That's interesting, so you've been all over the place since this morning?" I asked.

Platinum nodded. "I had to wake up at five and had to do six and a half hours of research. I'm exhausted, but at least I got something nice in return."

Pearl and I looked at her curiously. "And that is?"

"I gained more knowledge and the rest of the day off." She smiled.

I took a sip from my tea. "That's nice."

"Indeed, after all this we have a big project to work on." Platinum continued. "I have to leave for the Unova region in a week. My parents said that I should spend some time with you before we leave, so they gave me a week vacation. "

Pearl and I stared shocked at her. 'She'll be leaving for Unova? How long will she be gone, six weeks or a year? What if she meets someone?'

"What's the project about?" Pearl asked.

"It's about genetic structures of certain Pokémon that can evolve into more than one form. The Pokémon Eevee is the center interest of the research, since it's the only Pokémon which evolves into more than 2 forms and recently we've found a new form."

"Wow that's awesome!" Pearl yelled. "What do you know about the new evolution form?"

"Not much, except for the name and appearance. Its name is Sylveon, it's mostly pink, with clear blue eyes and wears two long ribbons attached to its left ear and neck. It's about 1 meter in heights and it weighs 23.5 kg. We still don't know what type it is, or how an Eevee evolves into a Sylveon."

"Why do you need to go to Unova for that?" I asked.

"Because Unova has a large research lab on Pokémon evolutions and a lot of scientist from different regions will help in the research. We have made a start with the research here. Bebe gave us an Eevee to observe, I've been taking care of it ever since and after a while training it somewhere in route 217 it evolved into a Glaceon."

"Cool, so where is your Glaceon now?" Pearl asked.

Platinum gestured to some bushes and trees a bit further away from us. A Glaceon was napping there under the shadows. "She's such a great Pokémon, strong, gentle, mild and obedient. Of course she'll come with me to Unova."

"That's great, Platinum." I smiled.

"Indeed it is." Platinum replied with a smile on her face. "Before I forget, I am planning on making a little stroll at the beach later in the afternoon. Would you two like to accompany me?" She clapped her hands together when she asked us and looked at us expectantly for an answer.

I looked at Pearl. He also looked back at me surprised, but his face quickly changed into a mischievous one with the smile on his face. Platinum didn't seem to notice.

"I'd love to join you." Pearl started. "But I have something to take care of. Don't worry Dia has time and he would love to take a stroll with you, don't you Dia?"

Pearl and Platinum looked hopefully at me. "You'd go with me will you?" Platinum begged.

Pearl's intentions were very clear to me; even though I always kept quiet, never blushed, stuttered or showed any other signs, Pearl still knew about my crush on lady Platinum Berlitz. He's been nagging me about it for… let's say since Sinnoh was finally peaceful after the incident of Team Plasma. I always shrugged it off as is it was nothing and Pearl knows I'm good at hiding my emotions, but he always tries to come up with something to give us some alone time. I appreciate what he's doing for me and Pearl really considers me as his younger brother, even though I'm older, but he acts more like an older brother than I do and that's fine for me. I do wish he didn't meddle too much with my love-life. As long as she's happy I'm happy.

"Sure, I'd love to accompany you." I replied casually.

Platinum's face lit up and if I didn't know better I'd swear she was blushing slightly. "Thank you very much Diamond, let's meet around 19.30, after dinner at my house."

"Great so it's a date!" Pearl chirped.

I almost dropped my plate and Platinum accidentally spilled some tea on her dress. Her face was red from embarrassment. Pearl sweat dropped. "Sorry, I was only joking a bit."

"No it's alright." Platinum reassured him. "I'm just a bit clumsy from time to time. "Now if you excuse me, I need to chance clothes. Sebastian will lead you to the door." She bowed politely to us and headed into the house. Perahiko flew closer to us and landed on Bē's head, while Pearl and I kept staring at her awkwardly. "She's totally in to you." Pearl suddenly said.

"Totally in to you! Totally in to you!" Perahiko repeated.

I stood up and sent Bē back to his Poké Ball. "Let's go, we have some things to take care of and it's rude to let people wait, in this case Sebastian-san."

Pearl sighed, but he remained silent, he also returned his Pokémon to his Poké Ball and followed me.

* * *

Before I knew time flew and it was almost time for my 'date' as Pearl would say it. I stood in my room looking at my closed. Pearl came by, because he wanted my date to be perfect and he said that he won't tolerate it if I went while wearing my usual clothes.

"Good thing you have more in your closet than your regular ones." Pearl mused. He took out some shirt and pants and threw them on my bed. "Try these on."

I nodded and went to the bathroom to change. I have to admit, Pearl has a good sense of fashion. Not that much as Ruby-sempai, but he knows what to wear on special occasions, like events or dates. I'm not surprised, since he has been living alone for years. Without anyone to tell him what to do, so he had to figure out everything by himself, with a little help of my mom and me of course.

"Are you done already?" I heard Pearl behind the door as he knocked.

"Oh yeah, sorry I was just spacing out." I answered quickly.

I opened the door and looked at my best friend who was waiting for me expectantly. "Hmm not bad, try those others and these too." He said as he shoved another pair of clothes into my hands. "

After ten minutes of dressing I finally wore something we were both satisfied with. We walked down stairs where my mom was waiting for me.

"Oh my Diamond, look how handsome you are." She squealed. She walked towards me and fixed the collar of my shirt. "Have you combed you hair? Brushed your teeth? You can't go on a date with a terrible breath."

I nodded. "Don't worry mom, I'm ready."

"Wait!" Pearl called as he pulled on my sleeve. "Here's some mouth freshener, just in case."

"In case for what, for when someone tries to rob us?"

"No silly. In case your mouth still smells terrible. You can use your Pokémon if someone tries to rob you, not that I think someone dares to." Pearl joked.

I wanted to protest, but Pearl was too quick and sprayed it in my mouth. I had to couch three times before I could recover.

"Now go get her buddy!" Pearl cheered and shoved me out of the house.

"Good luck Diamond! I'm rooting for you!" My mom yelled.

"Don't you dare to mess it up, you hear me!" Peal shouted.

I decided to ignore them, since they'll be questioning me when I get back and knowing how my mother and Pearl are. Let's just say that only after telling them every detail of my date, will they allow me to sleep. I kept walking through the grass of route 201 good thing that Sandgem Town is close.

I arrived at the Berlitz mansion after a few more minutes of walking. I knocked gently and to my surprise Platinum opened the door. Her face beamed when she saw me. She must have looked forward to the date. She looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing a short white sleeveless dress with pink ribbons that adorned her waist and neck. The yellow clips she normally wears, were also replaced by one pink ribbon tied the back of her hair. Her heels were the same design; white with a pink ribbon tied around her legs and on her wrist she wore another pink ribbon as a bracelet.

"Thank you for coming Diamond let me get my purse and we can go." She smiled. Her face was slightly red when she noticed I was watching her.

"That's not necessary my lady." Sebastian-san said as he approached us with Platinum's purse. "Here you go my lady."

"Thank you very much Sebastian." Platinum replied. She took the purse and my hand. When she had her hand on the door handle she looked again at her butler. "I'll promise we'll be back on time."

"That's alright, I know you will." Sebastian-san answered. "Dia-sama is a well-behaved boy. Good luck on your stroll."

We waved the old butler goodbye and headed for Sandgem Beach at route 219. In the beginning we were walking in silence, since it was the first time we were doing something together without Pearl, things felt awkward for me at least, but I felt like Platinum felt the same as me.

"So, you'll be leaving in a week?" I asked, hoping to break the awkward silence.

"Yes, I'm very excited about it. It's the first time working on such a huge project. Of course I'll be missing you and Pearl a lot, but I'll be phoning you, mailing and writing as often as I can to make up for it."

"Make sure you won't fill our inbox or answering machine with messages." I joked.

"Don't worry I'll be limiting with one phone call, one e-mail and one letter per day."

"Thanks, we'll miss you too Platinum."

…One moment can chance things drastically… for me, that moment was one I would never forget… no matter how small it was…

Just for one second… our fingers brushed against each other just for that moment I felt like jolts of electricity running through my veins. I quickly pulled my hand away and looked slowly in her direction. She had done the same; I and she was staring at me in the eyes. Her eyes seemed to glow. It was so beautiful, soon I realized that I was staring at her and broke my gaze way.

"I'm sorry."

I looked back at her surprised when I heard her whispering those words.

"I promised myself I would be honest to you after that time in Canalave City, but… I wasn't able to keep that promise."

"… Lady…"

"No don't say anything yet." Platinum interrupted. "If I don't say it now, who knows when I have another opportunity or courage to say it."

I closed my mouth and decided to listen to what she wanted to say. Though I already had a feeling about what she wants to confess. She took a deep breath before she continued. "Diamond, I've been in love with you for a while. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I was afraid that it would destroy the bond we have together. The bond it took a while to create, you and Pearl are the greatest friend I could have or wished for. You're always there when I need you and I can tell you everything. I don't want that bond, that the three of us have, to disappear like snow in the spring. Being with you feels always so familiar, I don't feel scarred and alone. It's like you're my private familiar place. You've always been so supportive, kind, gentle and surprisingly sharp. I always feel at home when you're with me. I love it when you bake me cake to encourage me or when I feel sad. You make me feel like I'm really me, you shape my universe and I don't know what I should do if I lost you."

Her face had become red after she finished, but she didn't lose the determination that was written on her face and the warmth that she radiated when she was with me.

My face softened and I took her hand gently. "… Thank you… you don't know how happy I feel, hearing those words coming from you. You're also the most important person in my life and I don't know either what to do without you."

After staring at each other for a while we noticed that we reached Sandgem Beach. "It's so beautiful at this time." Platinum breathed out.

"Yeah, too bad Pearl is missing this great scene." I joked.

"Indeed it is, maybe we should find someone for him so we can go on a double date. That's the least we can do for him after his little excuse of this afternoon. I think I have some friends that I can introduce to him." Platinum giggled.

I laughed. "That would be the greatest gift we can give him."

We walked past a small bush with some unusual flowers.

"Well that's a rare sight. Those are very rare flowers and you can only find them near some beaches at the beginning of spring." Platinum pointed out.

"I guess we're in luck then." I said.

Platinum nodded. I approached the flowers and took a few; I also grabbed a few shells and a thin threat from my pockets. After fidgeting a bit I turned to Platinum and gave her a necklace that I made from the flowers, shells and treat. "If I had the time I would have dried them."

"You don't need to do that Diamond, I can ask someone to do it. Thank you very much; it's really beautiful." Platinum complimented.

She turned around so I could put on the necklace, it looked nice on her. She looked at the shells. "It's really beautiful; I'll make sure to wear it every day when I'm in Unova."

I smiled. "You're welcome."

After walking for a while we decided to sit down and enjoy the scenery, our hands were still touching. I took a glance at Platinum's face again; she looked beautiful under the moonlight. Her skin looked pale white like the snow, she was still blushing slightly and her eyes seemed to glow more than before. She noticed I was staring and looked back at me; she was smiling. I felt like a magnet was pulling me closer to her and before I knew it both of us closed our eyes and our lips met.

* * *

(1) Gyokuro tea is a shaded Japanese green tea and one of the finest tea in the world. It's also called jewel dew tea.

I seriously love Eeveelutions and Eevee is my fav Pokémon. The reason is quite obvious too. I thought Glaceon would fit Platinum the most out of all Eeveelutions; it looks quite elegant. So Eevee 4 ever!

I hoped you guys liked this story it took me 3 days to finish it. I could have finished it sooner, if I wasn't interrupted. At least it's finished now and I am super satisfied about it.

Next up the last one-shot of my one-shot series; AGENCYSHIPPING! So for the Agency hardcore-shipper. Look forward for it! *dances in joy*

Reviews are always welcome and they encourage the author, so don't forget to leave one if you want to. Thank you very much and till next time.


	6. Favorite Place

Welcome back everyone! Wow time flies by and well I've been updating these one-shot quite fast, but that's only better for you.

Okay (hardcore)Agencyshippers all hail and cheer in delight, for I have finally posted the chapter you've been waiting for the most! I can't believe I wrote it so quickly. When I started writing this story I only had a beginning in my head. I didn't know how it would end or how the middle would go, but somehow I pulled it out of... my brain or wherever I get these ideas from, so let's thank whatever the reason is for my inspiration.

Also I wanna thank everyone again who reviewed, favorite and followed these one-shots I'm super grateful with you all and I hope that this chapter is a nice close for you all. So enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon Special. Or else I would have made this pairing cannon and a lot of other pairings that I support.

* * *

**Favorite Place**

Nothing is better than feeling the fresh summer breeze in the morning and the warm sun rays shining on your cheeks. Yup, there can't be days better than days like this one for taking a nap at the outskirts of Accumula town.

"Black?! Black! Black, wake up!"

I opened my eyelids slowly and there stood President looking strict at me and of course blocking the sunlight. Her cheeks were puffed and she was frowning at me. "Uhh, good day President how are you doing?" I asked innocently.

"How am I doing? How am I doing?!" She repeated angrily. "Black, I've looked all over for you and for the last time don't call me President anymore, White is fine. We've known each other for so long,"

"You were serious about that?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, so?" She asked me giving me a suspicious look. "What wrong with that?"

"The others may think we're going out." I blurted.

She turned slightly pink and looked at her left for a second. She quickly composed herself and looked straight at me, any signs that she was blushing were gone. "So? Let them think that then. It doesn't matter what other people think of us."

I slowly nodded at her and started to scratch my back awkwardly. "Eh, so what is it you wanted to tell me so badly?"

White sighed. She grabbed my hand and dragged me with her. "Actually I want to show you something. Remember what we talking about last month?"

"Not really, we've talked about a lot of things remember?"

She sighed again. "Okay, do you remember when I was talking about expanding the BW agency?"

"That I do remember, you've sent me all around Unova and you wanted to open some kind of mall for promoting the company, helping trainers and a place for people to get together... Joint Avenue?"

White nodded enthusiastic. "Not only that, I was also informing you about building a film studio, remember?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, it didn't sound like a bad idea. Pokéwood Movie Studio, wasn't it?"

Again White nodded, but with more enthusiasm than before. "Yes, yes and I've already found the perfect place to build it!" She beamed.

"You did?" I asked surprised. "That was fast." She had told me about it over and over again that she wanted to expand the company, ever since we saved the Unova region from team Plasma a few months ago. I knew she'd work on it, but I didn't knew it would happen this fast.

"It's all thanks to you Black." She smiled. She let go of my hand and hugged me all of a sudden. I was taken aback by her action. My face started to warm up and I could feel that my face was as red as a Tomato berry. On top of that I got a funny feeling in my stomach and for the first time in my life was my head empty, without Musha's help.

"W-what… did I do?" I choked out. My voice sounded a bit hoarse and I could feel my uncomfortable feeling increasing.

White giggled and let me go. "Remember that time you told me about the empty space north of Tachiwaki City (1)?"

"How can't I? It was the day after I became the new champion." I announced proudly.

White nodded. "You said there don't live many Pokémon and it's big enough for a construction. Well I talked about it with the major and Gym Leader of Tachiwaki City. They were fine with me buying the ground and the construction of Pokéwood. The construction has already started, you should see it!"

Before I could do or say anything White sent Barbara out of her Poké Ball and took me with her.

* * *

After an hour of flying White let me down at what looked like a construction ground. Gurdurr, Machoke and Machamp were walking all around the place carrying heavy iron plates and other things together with some men.

"This is really something." I breathed out.

White took my hand and dragged me to a few men who seemed to be standing around a table. I took a closer look and noticed they were looking at a blueprint. They turned to look at us when they noticed us approaching.

"Ah, good morning President White." One tall and very well build man said as he waved at us.

"Good morning, Souichirou-san!" White greeted. "So how is the construction going?"

"It's going better than we expected. If we keep up with this speed we'll be finishing in about two months."

"That's great news! " White said. It seemed like her mood was getting better and better today. She turned to me and pushed me in front of the construction workers. "This is Black; I'm sure he looks familiar to you. He's one of my employees. Even though I've hired him a few months ago, he's one of my best."

"Nice to meet you." I greeted timidly.

The man standing next to Souichirou-san was looking suspicious at me. "You look familiar… hey wait a second, aren't you the new Pokémon League champion?"

"Guilty." I answered.

"Nice to meet you." Souichirou-san greeted. "I've heard a lot of great things about you from the President." He laughed. "Actually she's always talking about you if she isn't talking about the project. It made us all curious about you. I guess she wasn't bragging about you for nothing. You're a real hero."

I felt my head becoming red from embarrassment. "You're welcome."

"Can I have an autograph for my daughter?" One of the workers asked. "She's a big fan of you, from the moment she watched the League tournament."

"Ow sure, do you have a pen." I answered feeling flattered.

The man took out a pen and grabbed a paper from the desk. I wrote my autograph and gave it to the man who thanked me. Not soon after the other workers approached me and asked for an autograph, or for themselves, family or friends.

"I'm so sorry for this Black-san." Souichirou-san apologized after I finally finished with distributing autographs. "They have been working non-stop since the start of the project and getting a glance or even an autograph from the champion is something they never imagined."

"It's alright, I'm used to this." I answered. "Here." I said as I gave him a signed paper. "It wouldn't be fair if you were the only one without one.

Souichirou-san laughed and thanked me while taking the paper. "Of course; a lot of people will greet the champion and ask for an autograph if they see you." He continued, while he gestured me to walk with him.

"Or a photo with me." I added. "Thought that's not the worse, the worse are the fangirls and the paparazzi coming after me. You have no idea how many times I have to run away from them."

"Of course they would; you're young, good-looking, single and the hero who saved Unova, a good target for the media. They'd do anything to find more information about you."

"Rumors have already been leaked through them." I sighed. "Even though I already paid my debt back to President, I mean White; I still decided to stay an employer of the BW Agency. White's success and fame is also increasing and people are spreading rumors that the reason I decided to stay with the Agency is because of White. Now she even wants me to call her by her name, I can imagine what the next front page will be." I sighed.

"You're not fine with that?" Souichirou-san asked.

"…" I was quiet for a while; I didn't know what to say. Of course I felt happy when White asked me to call her by her name. We traveled together for such a long time. We know each other very well and I love having her as company. "I guess I am happy. It means she really considers me as a good friend, instead of only her employee."

"Then what's so wrong if people will misunderstand your relationship, isn't it enough that you two know?"

I sighed feeling slightly frustrated. "You know how some fangirls are, they are too fanatic. I am afraid that they may harm President White."

"She's a big girl. The President can take care of herself."

"I know, but I can't help the feeling that I want to protect her against anything that would harm her." I froze the moment those words came out of my mouth. Did I really say that? It sounded as if I liked her.

I noticed that Souichirou-san smirked slightly at me, but he didn't say anything. "I-I-I remembered that I still have to do something. I said and I quickly ran away. Without noticing I accidentally bumped into White.

"Hey?! Black, what's wrong?" She asked confused at my behavior.

"I'm sorry; I… have to do something." I said as I called out Warr and flew away, leaving a surprised and confused White behind.

* * *

I was back again at the same spot where I took my morning nap; the outskirts of Accumula Town. Instead of taking a nap, like I normally would do, I was staring blankly at the now setting sun. I wasn't taking any notice at how beautiful those red colors looked in the sky, or how beautiful the sun looked at the moment. The only thing I could do was replaying those words I said in my head, over and over. 'I can't help the feeling that I want to protect her against anything that would harm her… Are those my real feelings, do I care that much about her?'

She was one of my best friends, she supported me through my journey and encouraged me and I did the same for her. She was there for me in my hardest times. I saw how she grew while we traveled together. She was the one who took it up for me after I destroyed the set and was willing to hire me, despite the debts she'd get. She made me feel accompanied and more alive than I ever felt. Thinking back about that night when Marshal-san carried an unconscious White after her encounter with N, makes my blood boil. I was so worried about her, that I swore I'd never let her go through something like that again and if she were to encounter that bastard again, I'd punch him in the face.

I blinked for the first time in hours, surprised at my own thoughts. 'Those are my real feelings… and I do care that much about her.' I realized she's been occupying my mind a lot lately. The last few weeks I woke up sweating and remembering dreaming about her. I wake up filled with thoughts about her lately. How is she doing? What did she dreamed about? What will she have for breakfast, lunch or dinner? Is she lonely or too busy with work to think about anything else? Is she thinking about me? I always assumed that I was just worried about her, since we've been together for such a long time and now when everything is over, things feel awkward and quiet without her. Also ever since I returned to Nuvema Town, Bianca has been busy with being Professor Juniper's assistant and Cheren has been preparing for the Gym leader selection. I haven't seen them as much as I used to. So many things have changed since I started my journey, that I didn't noticed my own changes. I don't care so much for my dreams and goals as I used to. I take more consideration for the people around me, I've grown up.

"Did she notice my behavior around her?" I muttered softly to myself. "Is she aware of my feelings? Does she feel the same as I do?"

"Black!"

I snapped back into reality as I heard the familiar voice. I looked up and for once, did I notice how beautiful the crimson sky looked, how the remaining sunrays shining behind her, as if Arceus was giving me a sign. It looked as if she was glowing. She still looked worried at me, but I didn't care. I didn't want to break away from the beautiful view that was in front of me. I tried to memorize every detail as good as I could.

She sighed in relieve. "Black, I was so worried about you. I had to look around the whole place for you, again! And again I find you at the same spot as I do every other time when I have to look for you. Damn when will I finally put one and one together?" She muttered to no one in particular. I could hear that she was out of breath. She was panting heavily and trying to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry, I just had to think. I shouldn't have left you there alone, my apologies for that." I said feeling guilty.

"You don't need to apologize." She smiled. "Everyone has their bad days." She approached me and sat right next to me. I felt my body stiffened a bit as I felt her leaning against my side. I tried to compose myself quickly in the hope that she wouldn't notice.

"So… would you mind telling me what you're thinking about?" She asked shyly.

"It's nothing to be worried about." I answered. "Just about our journey, how we met, the time we spent together and when we saved Unova together."

"I see, do you always come here when you want to think?"

I nodded. "It's quiet here and this place is not so bad if you want to relax. This is my favorite place."

"I can imagine that." White agreed. "This place is beautiful. Would you mind if I came to join you in your relaxing?"

"I'd be honored if you did." I didn't even bother to hide my blush. 'It doesn't matter what they think, as long as she knows.'

"Thanks Black." She whispered while staring at my hand. "For everything, you've been such a support to me, since the moment I met you, and I wouldn't want to trade it for anything in the world."

Slowly her hand came closer to mine she stopped when our hands were inches away from touching. My heart started to beat like crazy and I felt White's stiffening next to me.

"You're welcome…" I answered.

There felt an awkward silence between us for a while. My mind was empty I didn't knew what to say to her. I felt nervous, restless and my heart was beating faster and faster. 'Is this normal after finding out that you have feelings for the girl who's sitting next to you?'

"Hey Black."

"Yes?" I answered a bit too quick than I should have.

"Can I tell you something?"

I looked at her surprised at what she just asked me. She was still looking at the setting sun, her face was blank. I couldn't figure out what she wanted to tell me. "Sure, what is it?"

"Well, you know… since the moment we started to travel together… I have had a crush on you and I still have. You're strong, gentle and caring. You are there when I need you. You always make sure I'm not hurt, you're my knight in shining armor." By now she had looked away from the sun and stared straight into my eyes. I felt happiness and relief washing over me, but also a feeling of embarrassment was present. I took a quick glance at our hands and noticed that White had put hers over mine.

"If I'm supposed to be your knight in shining armor, then I should have the balls to confess to you sooner." I murmured softly in her ear.

I hear her letting out a chuckle. "Well, you know what they say; Love makes you blind."

"Yeah…" I slowly pushed her closer to me and took both her hands in mine. White looked slightly surprised, but that expression quickly changed into an adorable smile. We inched closer and before I knew it our lips met. All the thoughts I had seemed to become pitch-black and the only thing I could think about was White; her lips, her scent, her voice and that soft skin of hers.

Our kiss got broken when I lost balance and fell on top of her. I heard her gasping in surprise and realized our awkward situation. I was about to apologize when she suddenly hugged me.

"Can we stay like this for a while?" She asked innocently.

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Of course."

We lay there quietly for a while, doing nothing else, but enjoying each other's presence. For me that was enough and I knew White thought the same about it.

"Black, will you tell me something now?" White suddenly asked.

"What is it?"

"Why is this your favorite place?" She asked curiously.

"Because, this is the place where I first laid my eyes on you."

* * *

(1) I played Pokémon Black 2 in Japanese, so I hardly know any English names of the new places and characters. I was too impatient to wait for the English release. Also I was too lazy to look it up and I won't change the names either.

Okay I don't know any cool closing remark, so [Insert a cool closing remark for the chapter] I don't know anything better for now.

I can't believe I finished this, I really can't. I hope you guys liked it, because I did. Now that I look back I can't help but notice that even the names have a pattern... Did any of you noticed? Because I didn't, until I was thinking about what to write for this chapter. XD Anyway, you can expect other Pokémon Special one-shots or stories in the future, but for now I need to finish my first fanfic, which is well a few chapters away from being finished and I'm planning to rewrite some too. If any of you is a fan of comedy I'll recommend you to check it out. Because you'll fall of your chair laughing.

Anyway, thank you for reading my one-shot complication. You have no idea how much joy it brings me that your spent some of you time reading these stories, while you could spent your time for other things, like work, school, writing your own stories or anything else. So thank you again, a big hug from me, a chocolate-cyber cookie too and please leave a review. Let's meet at the next story! *Waves*


End file.
